The Dating Game
by ben10987654321
Summary: Clark has a strange dream that he is a contestant on a game show where he has to choose between the 3 women in his life. Little does he realise that this is foreshadowing a real choice he will soon have to make. SM/WW.
1. Prologue

**The Dating Game**

Summary: Clark has a strange dream that he is a contestant on a game show where he has to choose between the 3 women in his life. Little does he realise that this is foreshadowing a real choice he will soon have to make.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I use in this story. They belong to DC comics.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by `He's an Idiot' by Aremke. You can find it on the Superman/Wonder Woman archive under Fanart.

* * *

Prologue

Ok Clark Kent has found himself in a lot of strange situations over the years. After all he's Superman and weird stuff happens to him but this is surely the strangest situation he has ever been in.

An announcer speaks. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to The Dating Game. Tonight's contestant hails all the way from Krypton, via Smallville in Kansas and then onto Metropolis. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Superman!"

The crowd cheers wildly.

The announcer continues. "Since Superman possesses x-ray vision…" The audience oohs. "there is no point in keeping his potential dates hidden. So lets bring them out."

The first one steps out and Clark's eyes widen. "Lana?"

The announcer introduces her. "Bachelorette number 1 hails from Smallville in Kansas. She grew up with our Superman here when he was just known as Clark Kent and get this ladies and gentlemen...they were childhood sweethearts." The audience aws and Clark buries his head in his hands. What strange world has he fallen into?

The announcer continues. "Lana Lang, single mother, describes herself as a sweet down-to-earth girl. She's a homemaker, a diplomat," the announcer pauses, "a passionate lover." Lana looks a little embarrassed at that while Clark is a lot embarrassed. That is information he does not need to know. "She is the most dependable best friend any man could ask for," the announcer finishes as Lana takes her seat.

"Lets bring out Bachelorette number 2 shall we?" the announcer asks the audience who cheer in response.

Clark dreads who is next and he is right to.

"Bachelorette number 2 hails from the long lost island of Themyscira. Her name is Diana but she is known to the world as Wonder Woman. While she may be a warrior she too is a diplomat, an ambassador spreading a message of peace. She considers herself Superman's best friend and when they first met thought he was a god. A little known fact is that when Diana and Kal, as she likes to call him, went on their first date the first thing he did was to kiss her."

Clark's head is back in his hands. Oh god. Where are the kryptonite bullets because please someone shoot him now. He can't believe the announcer mentioned that. He still can't believe he did that and in fact to this day he isn't sure why he did it.

"Diana is someone who you can rely on in battle to always have your back and she loves Superman both as a hero and as the ordinary man known as Clark Kent," the announcer adds as Diana takes her seat next to Lana.

"And finally ladies and gentlemen, Bachelorette number 3."

Clark looks up but he has a terrible feeling who it is. She walks out and he was right. It's Lois.

"Lois Lane had no settled home growing up as her father was in the air force and was constantly moving around. She now consider Metropolis her home where she spent many years working her way up to be one of the Daily Planet's best reporters."

"Hey!" Lois shouts interrupting. "Not one of the best. _The_ best reporter."

Clark rolls his eyes. Typical Lois.

The announcer apologises. "Yes of course. The best reporter at the Daily Planet. She is a single minded career girl except when Superman is around. She has dated Superman but overlooks Clark Kent as a klutzy but never-the-less nice guy. She considers him a friend but does not see him as a prospect for a romance. While Lois is not a diplomat she is a ballsy in your face woman unafraid to tell someone if their wrong and if there is a truth to be found you can bet Lois Lane will find it, regardless of risk."

Lois sits down next to Diana.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our 3 bachelorettes. Lets give them a hand shall we." The audience applauds. "Now we get to the main crux of our show where our bachelor has to choose one of these lovely ladies to spend the rest of his life with."

Clark looks horrified. "What!? Don't I get to ask them questions or something?"

"Oh but Kal-El what could you ask about these woman that would tell you something you don't already know," the announcer says in a strangely serious voice.

Clark couldn't answer that because the guy, assuming the disembodied voice is a guy, is right. These are the 3 women he knows the most about. The 3 woman he cares about but does he love any of them enough to spend his life with them. Lana was his childhood sweetheart. He spent most of his teenage years dreaming of her but that was puppy love as his mother calls it. He still cares about her. She is still beautiful, perhaps even more so as the years have added curves to her appearance. He loves woman with curves even if he will never admit that openly. Lana certainly loved him as just plain old Clark but they have never tried being together when he is Superman as well. Would Lana be able to cope with that? Does he love Lana enough to spend what would be the rest of her life not his with her? Clark doesn't know.

Moving on to Diana. What can he say about the person who is arguably his best friend in the world. Of course she is beautiful. She was gifted by Aphrodite herself with beauty and when he first met her he was totally awe struck. She is powerful like him and over the years they have developed a deep bond but she is also a princess and he is a farmer's son. That is always how he sees himself. That is why a relationship with her is impossible. He isn't royalty or rich and she deserves so much more than he can ever give her. He often compares it to being like the prom queen and the computer geek. In reality it just isn't going to happen no matter what he feels for her.

That leaves Lois. Lois is…well Lois. She is beyond description in many ways and at first her acerbic attitude bugged the hell out of him. She looked down on him at first. He was a yokel from Kansas who had trespassed on her territory but she has softened on him. In her more honest moments she calls him her friend. Friend. That is the problem. Clark is a friend. It is Superman that Lois loves. At least he thinks it is love. It is hard to 100% sure due to the awe he always sees in her eyes when he is Superman. He has a hard time separating the awe from her true feelings because for all her bluster Lois is not good at expressing her feelings. What does he feel for Lois?

Hard one. He loves the way she challenges and confronts him constantly. Yeah he knows that sounds odd but he has a tendency to get stuck into ruts and every so often he needs a metaphorical kick up the backside. Of course Diana can do that and give him a physical kick as well but he is off thinking about Lois. The bottom line with Lois is could she love the Clark Kent part of him? Clark Kent is who he truly is and truth be told he doesn't know for certain if Lois could love Clark.

So who does he pick? He can name reasons for all 3 why it would work and he can pick reasons why it wouldn't. The bottom line is which one do the good points outweigh the bad. He doesn't know. He really doesn't know.

"Ok I think that is enough thinking time," the announcers says. "Time to choose. Will it be Bachelorette 1, 2 or 3?"

Clark looks at all 3. Which one? Which one? "Um number…"

"Yes," the announcer says encouraging him.

"Number…"

"Go on Clark. Deep down you know which one you want," the announcer says in a weird moment of plain speaking.

"Number…"

Clark shoots up in bed with sweat pouring down his face. That was the strangest dream he has ever had. He gets up and heads to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. "Alright," he tells his reflection. "We are never having Lois' casserole again. Got it? Good."

With that Clark heads back to bed trying not to think about the meaning of his dream as it pertains to the women in his life but soon, whether he wants to or not, he will have to make a choice about who is the right woman for him.

* * *

Author's Note: I first intended this to be a one-shot but soon realised I could write a story off of it of having Clark finally decide what woman he wants to end up with so there will be more of this story coming.


	2. Chapter 1: Lana

Chapter 1: Lana

Clark is trying to resist the urge to turn Richard White into a toasty crisp. Not that Richard isn't a nice guy because he is. It is just at this precise moment he is kissing Lois and Clark can't stop the pang of jealousy that is eating at his gut. Until a month ago it was him that was kissing Lois, well more precisely it was Superman. He hadn't worked up the nerve to tell Lois who is yet and that was why a month ago she decided that they needed to have a `break' whatever the hell that means. Lois had said he needed to have a long, hard look at their relationship because if he couldn't tell her who he truly was then what was the point of continuing.

The worse part is that she is right. Their relationship can't progress if he isn't willing to be completely honest with her but for some reason he can't bring himself to do it. As Clark Kent Lois just never pays him that much attention and he fears that she will be very disappointed when she finds out that Superman really is just a farm boy from Kansas.

Clark rubs his eyes. It is late. It is also the Christmas party at the Planet, hence why Richard is kissing Lois. He had gotten her under the mistletoe. In fact Clark thinks Richard has a thing for Lois which doesn't help suppress those toasty crisp urges.

Dammit! Why can't he just tell Lois who he is? What is he so afraid of?

_'Rejection.'_

That single word pops into his head. That is what he is afraid of. He is afraid Lois will reject him. It is almost laughable. A superstrong, invulnerable alien is afraid of the very human emotion of rejection but as he thinks of it more it isn't as funny. He is the sole survivor of his species. He is always alone. Even amongst 6 billion humans he is alone and if Lois rejects him it is just confirmation of how alone he truly is.

Well at least tomorrow is Christmas day and that will ease his loneliness for a while Clark thinks as he flies to his parent's farm in Smallville after he leaves the party. He lands in front of the house and walks in and sees his parents are still up. "Ma! Pa!" he shouts.

Martha and Jonathan appear from the lounge. "Clark!" Martha proclaims happily as she moves forward to give him a hug and is soon followed by her husband who also gives Clark a hug.

"So looking forward to Christmas son?" Jonathan asks.

"Of course Pa. You know me."

Yes Jonathan does indeed know his son. Christmas day comes along and Clark acts like he is 10 again.

"Well now you're here I'll make you something to eat," Martha offers.

"Ma. It is far too late. Truthfully I didn't think you would be still up."

"Oh your mother never passes up a chance to see her son since he so rarely visits," Jonathan informs Clark.

Oh great. Now Clark has guilt on top of everything else. "I'm fine Ma. I don't need anything. I was just going to head off to bed."

Martha looks Clark over. "Alright but I expect you to eat lots tomorrow because you look like you haven't been eating enough."

Clark's mother always says that to him every time he visits. "Well I'll go off to bed. Goodnight Ma. Pa."

"Night son and oh be on your best behaviour because we're having a guest tomorrow," Jonathan tells his son.

"Yes I know Santa," Clark says thinking that is who his dad means.

"No not Santa. Lana," his mother corrects.

Clark stands stock still. "Lana Lang?"

"How many other Lanas do you know?" Martha asks him.

God Lana. Clark hadn't seen Lana in ages. Why is she coming here? He asks his mother that very question.

"Because Clark she has no other family left since her aunt died and Pete and her aren't really talking since their divorce. After all it'll be nice to see her again won't it Clark?"

"Um…yeah…sure Ma," Clark says not completely certain about that. Lana and he had lingering issues over their once relationship. Tomorrow is going to be awkward. No doubt about it.

Clark could hear her car coming the second she left her home. He in fact followed it's trip all the way till it stopped outside. He hears the footsteps as she and her son approach the door and then it is getting knocked on. Clark is the one to answer it. As soon as he opens the door a strange voice goes off in his head. _"Bachelorette number 1."_

Um. Ok. That was weird. Reminds him of that dream he had but he is forgetting to let Lana in. "Lana. Hi," he greets her as he looks her over. Wow she looks really pretty even dressed up in a thick coat due to the cold.

Lana smiles broadly at seeing who has answered the door. "Oh hi Clark," she greets him back warmly. "You remember your name sake," she says referring to her son who is holding her hand.

"Of course. Hello Clark," Clark says to the 5 year old boy.

"Go on honey don't be shy," Lana says to her son encouraging him to speak.

"Hello Mr Kent," he says in a shy, quiet voice.

Lana then moves forward and kisses Clark on the cheek and he does the same to her. Lana takes a second to savour the feeling of Clark's warm lips on her cold cheek that makes her heart skip a beat before she and her son enter the house.

Clark takes her coat in an act of his usual consideration and politeness and takes a minute to appreciate her in a woolly sweater. She really is pretty with her long red hair and emerald green eyes and he can feel the same longing he had for her when he was growing up swell inside him. He wonders if it is due to his pseudo break up with Lois that this feeling is there. After all she did tell him he had to sort out his feelings. Maybe that includes those he might still carry for Lana.

Clark has to admit he finds himself enjoying the day with Lana and her son. He has to be honest and say he hasn't spent enough time with her these last few years to see her in `mom' mode. She makes it almost look like it is natural for her. Maybe it is. Of all the people Clark knows Lana was always the one he could see becoming a mother.

By early evening Lana's son is conked out on the couch having wore himself out and Clark is in the barn taking a moment to himself.

"You still hang out here then?" Lana asks as she walks in. Clark had spent many an hour of his youth hanging about the barn.

Clark turns to look at her. "Lana. You shouldn't be out here. It is far too cold for you."

Lana looks at Clark wearing nothing but a thin shirt and jeans. "Well not all of us have the benefit of being solar powered Clark but we survive the cold regardless." Her voice is a little bit teasing.

Clark smiles in acceptance of her point. "So what brings you out here?"

"I was just wondering if you're alright. You've been quite quiet today."

"I'm always quiet Lana. You know I'm a shy and mild-mannered guy."

"Clark don't do that. We're friends. Don't shut me out. I can tell something is up."

Clark sighs and reluctantly admits what is bothering him. "Lois and I broke up."

"Oh." There is a small undertone of hope in Lana's voice. Seeing Clark again, spending time with him has reawakened some long buried feelings as it pertains to him.

"Well sort of," Clark tries to amend.

"Sort of?" Lana asks rather puzzled.

"She said we needed to take a break, whatever that means. She said I needed time to think about what I wanted from our relationship."

"And what conclusion have you reached?" Lana inquires.

"None as of yet."

"Does she know?"

"That Superman and Clark Kent are one and the same?" Lana nods. "No. That is the crux of the problem. I'm afraid she'll be disappointed to find out who I really am."

Lana snorts in such a way to really catch Clark's attention. That is so un-Lana like. "What?" he asks her.

"Why would she be disappointed? You're one of the best people I have ever known. Your kind and generous and selfless."

Lana saying that warms Clark's heart. "Thank you Lana. That is nice to hear."

"It's the truth Clark," she says earnestly before she shivers.

Clark seeing she is cold moves over to her and wraps his arms around her. "I told you it was cold," he says gently and not in any way critical of her. He is just concerned for her health.

"A little cold never hurt anyone Clark," Lana responds while snuggling into Clark's warmth. She closes her eyes and listens to the slow, steady beat of his heart. She is feeling a lot warmer and it is not solely due to Clark's body heat. God she has forgotten what it feels like to be this close to him. How wonderful it is.

Holding Lana is stirring something deep inside Clark. He can feel the sensual curves of her body next to his own and he suddenly feels a lot warmer than he usually does. He wonders what his life would have been like if he had given him and Lana more of a chance rather than just heading off to a college far away.

He pulls back a bit and looks down at her to find her looking up at him with those green eyes of hers. She is biting her lower lip in a gesture of nervousness and at this moment something inside Clark snaps and the next thing he knows he is lowering his head to hers and capturing her lips.

Lana is so overwhelmed at Clark's forwardness, which is not like him at all, she can't stop herself from moaning as Clark probes at her mouth with his tongue. She parts her lips and when their tongues meet an even louder moan escapes from her. After a while she gently pushes back against his chest in her need to breathe. Clark pulls back and she can see his cheeks are flushed even if he isn't as breathless as she is.

Clark takes a moment to take in Lana, panting for breath. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lana," he says in a husky voice.

Lana shivers, not due to the cold, but due to Clark's tone of voice. "Clark," she says back.

"What does this mean?" he asks her.

"What do you want it to mean?"

Clark takes a moment to think before answering. "I think it means I still have feelings for you."

"And I still have feelings for you Clark. I don't think they ever went away."

"So, um, I was thinking, maybe I could take you out sometime, you know, on a date."

"Don't you have to get back to Metropolis?"

"Distance is irrelevant to me Lana. You should know that."

Lana smiles feeling a little silly. "Yeah I should know that. Ok a date it is."

With that they head back into the house with Clark's arm across Lana's shoulders and her arm around his waist.

* * *

"Morning CK!"

Clark looks up from his desk and smiles at his friend. "Morning Jimmy. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine CK. So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Clark asks him.

"You know." Jimmy lowers his voice. "Your D.A.T.E."

"Jimmy why are you whispering. It isn't a secret you know. Lana and I have been dating for a month."

"Uh huh. Sure CK. That is why you still haven't told Lois."

"It's never come up," Clark explains.

"Riiight," Jimmy says slowly not buying that for a single second. "So how is it going?"

"Um it's nice," Clark answers.

"Nice?" Jimmy asks. He's heard a lot of descriptions of relationships but none that sounded so boring and Clark hadn't been exactly gushing praise for this last month either.

Ok that isn't the best word Clark could have come up with. He feels the need to confess. "Jimmy can you keep a secret?"

"Sure CK."

"It's about me and Lana. The truth is I'm finding dating her kind of boring."

"Boring?" Jimmy asks wanting some clarification.

"Don't get me wrong Lana's very nice."

There's that `nice' word again Jimmy mentally notes.

"But it turns out we don't have as much in common as we once did. We just don't have that much to say to each other. I think I've changed too much since we were at school."

"You mind explaining that CK?"

"It is when I was growing up dating someone like Lana was what I thought I wanted. Someone calm and understanding who wouldn't mind staying at home and yes I know that sounds sexist before you say it."

"You wanted someone like your mother," Jimmy observes having met Clark's mother.

Clark blinks. Jimmy is right. He did want someone like his mother but yet Lana lacks something that his mother has. Calm and understanding are just not enough without some drive. That is what Lana lacks. She lacks drive. Lana likes having her life in some set pattern. That is why he finds it boring. Now Lois he never finds boring because unlike Lana he can't place her in a particular box. Every time he thinks he has Lois nailed down she does something totally unexpected.

"CK?" Jimmy asks at the prolonged silence.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My relationship."

"Well CK I'm no expert but if you are finding it boring after only a month maybe Lana isn't the one for you."

Jimmy has a point. "I guess you're right Jimmy. I suppose I should end it before it gets too serious. I don't want to hurt Lana's feelings."

"CK. Trust me there is no way to end it without hurting her feelings. That is just a fact of life."

Clark looks at Jimmy wondering where he got these words of wisdom from before he reluctantly has to accept that he maybe right but it has only been a month. How into him can Lana be?

* * *

Lana prepares for another date with Clark. Tonight she'll tell him that she loves him and then he'll say it back to her and they can have the relationship she always dreamed about when they were growing up. She is currently in Metropolis having decided to spend a week there. She had left her son with Clark's parents who had been more than happy to look after him for a while.

Tonight Lana is going to cook him dinner which is why she is sneaking off to his apartment early. She'll use the key he gave her and surprise him when he comes home.

Clark is surprised alright. He was going to meet Lana to tell her that they couldn't continue this and he comes home to find she has cooked him a 3 course meal and now he has guilt. That shouldn't stop him. He should just tell her the truth but the smells coming from his kitchen are seriously making his mouth water so he decides he'll tell her after dinner. After all it is a shame to let all that food go to waste.

"So how was it Clark?" Lana asks him eager for his opinion.

"It was great Lana. I had no idea you could cook that well." He really didn't actually. That was delicious. Almost as good as his mother's cooking and it has made him forget all about…whatever it was he was meant to tell her.

Lana smiles widely at his compliment. This night has gone perfectly so far. "I'll get dessert," she informs him as she leaves the table.

Clark watches her leave. God she looks so sexy in that dress she is wearing. It is green to match her eyes and he can't stop his eyes going to her hips as she walks off. Her high heels are adding a little sway to her walk and he stares mesmerised having now completely forgotten about breaking up with her. In fact other naughtier thoughts are now entering his head.

Lana comes back with a couple of bowls not missing the fact Clark is staring at her lustily. Yes! This dress was worth every penny she thinks to herself. Ok Lana thinks to herself. This is the moment to tell him how she feels. She places the bowls down. "I just want to say Clark." She takes a breath and tries again. "Clark…"

"You don't need to say it Lana," Clark says cutting her off think she was about to say how great this last month has been not the L thing.

"I don't?"

Clark shakes his head. Lana suddenly grabs Clark's head and kisses him. Whoa Clark thinks. Lana can really kiss when she puts her mind to it just as his mind is leaving the building.

* * *

The next morning Clark wakes up in bed to find red hair pillowed over his chest. Oh God he didn't. He didn't sleep with Lana. Please God say he didn't do that. He nervously shifts some hair to the side and there lying peacefully oblivious is Lana. Oh crap. This is just great. He goes from wanting to end it to sleeping with her. He is officially a dumbass.

Lana stirs from her sleep and looks up at Clark with a smile. Last night had been wonderful. "Morning," she says softly.

"Morning," Clark says back trying not to let it show that he is freaking out.

"I'm going to have a shower. How about you make breakfast?" Lana suggests.

"Sure. That sounds swell," he says with false cheer.

Lana gets up and Clark doesn't know whether to avert his eyes from her naked body or not since he had seen it all last night and he means it all. He lies there for a short while trying to get his head around what he allowed to happen last night. Well he comes to one simple answer. He is a dumbass.

He decides he better get out of bed and grabs a t-shirt and shorts to put on for now. He might as well make breakfast while he tries to work out how the hell he gets himself out of this one. God Lana probably thinks he wants more out of this relationship and not end it like he wants.

Alright for the 3rd time this morning he is definitely a dumbass. How can this get any worse?

The doorbell rings. He just had to think it. He x-rays the door and his eyes wide in panic. Lois and Jimmy! Maybe he can pretend he isn't in.

"Smallville! I know you're there! Open this door!" Lois shouts through the door.

Gee when did she get x-ray vision he wonders. Clark grabs his glasses and puts them on as he opens the door. "Morning Lois. What brings you here?"

Lois barges in. "I got a tip from a source and I need your…" she trails off when she notices how Clark is dressed in a white t-shirt that does little to hide an obviously muscular physique. Whoa. She had no idea Clark was this well built. His arms alone are drool worthy. She then mentally slaps herself for that thought. This is Smallville, farm boy, resident geek and she is in love with Superman and if he ever mans up and is honest with her they'll be getting back together soon but still there was nothing wrong in just looking was there.

"Clark who is it?" Lana asks as she walks in in one of Clark's shirts while still drying her hair with a towel. "Oh hi Lois," she greets the other woman cheerfully.

Lois is in shock. In fact she might be having a heart attack because there was no doubt about what Clark had been up to last night. She didn't even know he was dating. In fact what the hell is he doing dating Lana Lang of all people. She is no way good enough for him and whoa where did that thought come from. What does she care who Clark dates. She comes back to the present. "Hi Lana," she says curtly.

Lana kisses Clark on the cheek in an unmistakable statement of `Hands off. He's mine'. "I'll go and get changed," she tells Clark before she heads to the bedroom.

Lois meanwhile is trying to erase stray thoughts about Clark and Lana in bed…uck. What a horrible image. Well at least the Lana bit. Now if it was her in bed with a man with muscles like Clark…oh god. She needs to stop that train of thought.

Jimmy, who has been silent all the way through, wanders up next to Clark. "CK. What happened to you breaking it off with her?" he asks in a whisper. Unfortunately Lois overhears it.

"Wait a minute. You were planning to break up with her?" she asks Clark.

"Lois. Lower your voice please," Clark pleads in a panic that Lana might hear her.

Lois, Jimmy and Clark huddle together. Lois lowers her voice. "Alright Smallville. Spill it."

"I was planning to break up with her last night after work but when I got home she had let herself in and cooked me dinner and then before I know it I'm sitting there eating it and then there is some talking and then…"

"You ended up doing the horizontal fandango," Lois supplies.

Clark blushes with embarrassment. "Um…yeah…that. I didn't plan on this."

"Sheesh Clark. Relax. You speak like you're the first person who has woken up next to someone in the morning and went gah and discovered they had made a horrible mistake."

Clark briefly wonders if Lois is telling him that from personal experience. "Well maybe but what do I do now?" he asks, barely believing he is asking Lois of all people for relationship advice. How the mighty have fallen!?

"Well do you still want to break up with her?" Lois asks.

"Um yeah. We don't have that much in common."

"Then tell her."

Clark looks at Lois dubious. After all he'll hurt Lana's feelings if he does that.

"Oh come on Smallville. Grow a pair will ya. Man up and just tell her to pack her bags and go back to Hicksville."

"That's Smallville," Clark corrects her.

"Whatever."

Lana walks back in to discover Clark in a huddle with Lois and Jimmy. Now what is going on? "Clark?"

The 3 look up at Lana. "Hey Lana," Clark says nervously.

"Is everything alright?"

Ok he can do this. He has to do this. He opens his mouth but no sound comes out. Lois looks at him exasperated. Well if he won't do it she will. After all she is his friend and it is nothing to do with the fact she has suddenly discovered that Clark Kent has a drool worthy body. Nope. Nothing to do with that at all. "Ok Lana. Long story short. Clark thinks last night was a terrible mistake and he doesn't see any future in your relationship."

Lana glares daggers at Lois. She doesn't believe that. It is just petty jealously on Lois' part. "That's not true is it Clark. Tell her you love me."

Clark screws his eyes shut. Alright it is time to `man up' as Lois put it. He looks at Lana with new resolve "Lana I'm sorry but Lois is speaking the truth. Last night was a mistake."

"How can you say that," she says angrily.

"Because I don't lie Lana. You and I…it just won't work. We're too different now."

For the first time since her divorce Lana feels real anger. She marches up to Clark draws her hand back and slaps him across the face. Clark makes sure to move his head, lest Lana break her hand on his invulnerable skin. The slap didn't hurt him physically of course. He could sense the pressure of her hand striking his skin but there was no physical pain. No it is all emotional as he sees the hurt and anger in Lana's eyes. Not saying another word she grabs her coat and storms out of his apartment.

"I think she took that pretty well," Lois comments dryly.

Clark says nothing but heads to his bedroom. "I'll get changed and meet you out front," he says sadly.

"Sure," Lois replies using her better judgement for once that Clark needs a moment alone. She knows this is the kind of thing he feels terrible for.

She and Jimmy head to the door. "Clark," Lois says stopping him before he vanishes into his bedroom.

"Yes Lois," Clark says stopping at the threshold to his bedroom.

"It'll be alright. She is just angry. Give her a few days to calm down before you try to talk to her. Ok?" she advises in a caring tone of voice.

Clark nods. "Sure Lois. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Ok. Come on Olsen," Lois orders Jimmy as they leave the apartment.

Clark gets one of shirts to put on. God what a mess he has made of this but at least he has put an end to a relationship he knows couldn't work. Yes it was nice dating someone who knew that he was Superman. He isn't sure how Lana would have dealt with his dual identity long term. They weren't together long enough to find out. They didn't need to be together that long because Clark had already made up his mind that Lana is not the one. He hopes that they can at least remain friends but like Lois said he is better leaving Lana alone for at least a few days.

As Clark continues to dress he can't help but think Lois was surprisingly understanding there. He has almost never seen that side of her. He likes it. It's a shame she doesn't show it more often. Clark reaches for his jacket and puts it on. Well he better get going and see what exactly it was that brought Lois to his door this morning.

With a quick final check around his apartment Clark opens the door.

_"Moving on to Bachelorette number 3."_

Clark looks around. Not that voice again. He is seriously losing it because Lois' casserole still can't be affecting him after 2 months. Can it? Well saying that this is Lois' cooking he is talking about and she is probably the worse cook he has ever met. Even Diana isn't that bad. She can, at least, make a salad.

With a deep breath at this odd tangent of thought Clark heads out the door to see what new weirdness awaits him.


	3. Chapter 2: Lois

Chapter 2: Lois

It has been a few weeks since Clark broke up with Lana and she is at least talking to him again but she is also still hurting. He really screwed up but he at least hopes his friendship with Lana is not totally beyond repair. He gets into work and there sitting on his desk in a close to scandalously short skirt is Lois. His eyes automatically go to her legs because Lois has great legs but she rarely wears something that shows so much of them off.

Clark goes to his desk. "Morning Lois."

Lois looks up at him and smiles that smile that makes him go weak at the knees. "Morning Clark."

Clark sits down, consciously telling himself not to look at Lois' legs in case she spots him doing it. "So what brings you over to my desk?" he asks her.

Lois is looking at him, looking like she is daydreaming. "Hmm , oh I just wanted to say good morning." She places her hand on his arm and to Clark's surprise she squeezes his bicep. Is she feeling him up?

Come to think of it Lois has been unusually nice to him lately and also much more touchy feely around him than she usually is. He wonders why, then a light bulb goes off in his head. Could Lois like him? Him Clark Kent and not him Superman. She has never paid any attention to Clark Kent before and Superman and Lois were still on a break. He still hadn't decided whether to tell her who he is but if she now has an interest in Clark then she could know. This is what he has waited for for years. For Lois Lane to show Clark Kent a modicum of romantic interest.

Of course the question now is how does he make sure for certain she is interested. He is only guessing and his secret identity is too important to put at risk on a guess. Clark swallows. There is only one solution. He has to ask her out on a date but before he can Perry is yelling for him. He sighs, gets up and heads off to Perry's office positive as he goes that Lois' eyes are following him.

Lois watches Clark enter Perry's office. Ever since she saw just how well built he is she has been wondering what it would be like to get a closer examination of Clark Kent. After all Superman was still procrastinating over their relationship so technically she was single and she knew of Clark's crush on her. After all it was pretty obvious he had a crush on her. Not that she blamed him because in her own humble opinion she is a pretty attractive woman. She did nothing to encourage him because Clark is not her usual type and well he still isn't but it isn't like she is looking for anything too serious. They'll go out a few times, have a good time, maybe Superman will spot them and it'll provoke him into finally deciding what he wants.

Lois had given Clark a few weeks to get over the debacle he made with Lana and now it was time to flaunt her stuff and get him to ask her out. She had started today with the short skirt but that is only the beginning. After all her legs aren't her only 'assets'. Clark Kent won't know what has hit him by the time she is through.

In the days that follow Clark becomes more and more certain that Lois is interested in him so he finally works up the nerve and at the end of another working day he asks her out. Lois is now looking at him with an amused expression. Oh great. Here it comes. He put himself out there and she is about to tear his heart into little pieces.

"I would love to Smallville. You can pick me up at 7."

Clark's jaw drops and his mouth hangs open in pure shock. Lois reaches under his chin and closes his mouth for him. "Careful there. Something could fly in," Lois says, her voice sugary sweet before she walks off her hips swaying seductively.

Clark can't believe it. Lois actually agreed to go out with him. Jimmy comes up behind him and pats him on the back. "Way to go CK. You're now the envy of every single, straight man here."

"I can't believe she agreed."

"To be honest CK I'm a little surprised myself. I thought she was totally obsessed with Superman. Good luck though. You'll need it."

"Why do you think I'll need luck?" Clarks asks a little confused.

"She isn't called 'Mad Dog' Lane for nothing. She is as aggressive with men as she is with stories."

Clark doesn't think that is true. Ok sure she is a little forward but when they were dating before she wasn't that aggressive but saying that that was him as Superman and there is that awe issue she has in respect to his heroic alter ego. Well sitting here speculating isn't going to get him his answers. He needs to go home and get ready for his date with Lois. That is the only way he'll know for sure just what Lois feels for him.

Clark takes Lois to one of the best restaurants in Metropolis. The owner owed Superman a favour which got Superman's good friends Clark Kent and Lois Lane a table. The meal is nice but he can't help but think that Lois is humouring him a little bit during their conversation. He knows she is not really that interested in his upbringing. When she laughs at funny bits it is her little forced laugh. He has seen her use it when she is buttering up a source or trying to sweet talk herself in some place.

Being a gentleman Clark escorts Lois back to her apartment. They stop outside the door. "Well thanks for dinner Clark. I had a really great time," Lois tells him.

"Me too Lois."

Lois takes a little gamble. "Do you want to come in for…coffee?"

Clark gulps. The way she said coffee is an all too obvious sign she wants something more. Unfortunately the second he takes his glasses off she'll know who he is and he isn't ready to do that yet. "Um no thanks. I'm trying to cut down."

Disappointment flits across Lois' face. "Ok I understand. Well maybe we can have coffee another night."

"Sure. That would be swell," he says a little bit too high pitched.

Lois smiles at him and enters her apartment. She closes the door. Damn. She was so close to getting that itch she has scratched. Well she'll just have to try again. Lois Joanne Lane doesn't know defeat and she'll get Clark Kent into her bed even if she has to endure another few tediously dull dates because it turns out she and Clark don't have a lot in common. He's a good friend but definitely not long term dating material. She needs a man who has a little adventure in his soul and that man is not Clark Kent.

* * *

A couple of dates later and Clark is still not taking the coffee bait. He had long dreamed of dating Lois but it is turning out not to be quite as he dreamed. It seems all she is interested in is getting him into bed which doesn't make sense. He knows Lois well enough to know she isn't usually that kind of woman. Something is going on but he isn't sure quite how to find out what so he does the only thing he can and takes her out again and again it is the same thing. He is getting the terrible impression that Lois isn't taking this seriously at all. She just doesn't act the same around him, Clark, as she does around him, Superman and he doesn't have the nerve to ask her directly what is going on.

Lois is getting increasingly frustrated. Sure Clark is nice and sweet and a perfect gentleman on their dates and that is kind of the problem. She could do with him being less of a gentleman and being more assertive. By date number 4 Lois has had enough so as they stand outside her apartment door she grabs Clark by his jacket and jerks his head down to her lips where she proceeds to kiss the life out of him. Clark gently tries to pry himself away. "Lois!"

"What?" she asks rather annoyed.

"Lois. What do you want from me?"

"Gee Clark I know you're a little naïve but even you are not that naïve."

"Lois I don't just sleep with anyone."

"Oh come on Clark. You're single. I'm single. Lets just make each other happy for a evening." She seductively walks up to him. "Besides I've been dying to see that chiselled physique of yours for weeks now," she says in a low, sultry voice.

That is when it strikes Clark. She wants him for his body. "Lois do you even like me?"

"I like you as a friend."

"But nothing more?"

Lois groans. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asks him totally frustrated. She doesn't want to talk right now. She just wants him to pick her up, take her to bed where they can proceed to spend the night having some hot and heavy sex.

"Lois I need to know how you feel about me before we do what you propose."

"Again. What does that have to do with anything but if you must know Clark I think you're a nice, decent guy if a little dull."

"Dull," he repeats insulted.

Lois shrugs. "I like my men with a little fire in their souls but I was willing to make an exception for you."

"Fire? Like Superman?" Clark's voice has grown deeply serious.

"Well yeah but he has nothing to do with this Clark. I've barely spoken to him outside interviews for months. He barely notices me lately. At least you pay me attention."

It is then reality, and his heart, shatters and Clark works out the real reason Lois dated him. She is trying to make Superman, make him, jealous so he goes running back to her. He cannot believe she would use him that way. He tries to cool his temper. "Lois. I don't go in for casual sex. If that is all this is about then forget it."

"You slept with Lana," she says petulantly.

"That was a mistake and I'm not about to repeat it by sleeping with you. You like me as a friend. Then fine. We're friends and I don't sleep with my friends. So thanks for sharing dinner with me Lois. Goodnight." Clark then stalks off while his gut churns with hurt. He can't believe he was so foolish as to believe Lois might look at him as more than a friend. He needs to get away and talk to someone and there is only one person he can talk to about this.

* * *

Diana walks into her quarters at the Themyscira embassy after a late meeting that had really gone on too long. It is then she notices a figure slumped on her couch. She turns on the light and there lying sleeping is Kal. His glasses have half fallen off his face. She can't hold back the smile at the sight of him. He looks so innocent and boyish when he is asleep. She goes up to the couch and kneels down. She takes his glasses off, placing them on the coffee table and runs her hand through his hair. If only he knew how much she loved him but she won't tell him. She can't. Not when he loves someone else. It would just ruin their friendship if he knew. "Kal," she speaks softly.

He stirs a little and mutters something in what she thinks is Kryptonian. "Kal," she repeats a little louder.

Clark's eyes flutter open and he sees Diana looking down on him. He had come to talk to her only to find her in a meeting so he decided to go sit on her couch. He didn't want to go to his apartment and they had a policy that if they needed to they could just go into each other's homes. "Hey Diana," he says a little sleepily.

"Hi."

Clark sits up. "Guess I fell asleep."

"I guess you did. Now what are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Lois."

Clark suddenly remembers why he came here and his face saddens. "I did."

Diana sits down next to him. "What happened?"

"It's over."

"What is over?"

"Me and Lois Diana. We're done for good."

Diana can hear real hurt in his voice so she squashes the little bit of her that is overjoyed at what he just said. "What happened?" she inquires gently.

Clark laughs sadly. "I found out the real reasons Lois was dating me?"

"What were they?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," she assures him pretty certain he can't say anything that she would find remotely funny.

"She wanted me for my body."

Diana smiles but she stops a laugh escaping her lips. She takes a moment before replying otherwise she is certain she will laugh. "That the only reason?"

"No," Clark says the unhappiness in his voice all too evident.

"Go on," Diana encourages him.

"She was trying to make Superman jealous."

"I see." She had tried to stop it but humour entered her voice.

Clark picks up on it. "Diana it is not funny," he snaps at her.

At the pain in his voice Diana regains her full composure. "I'm sorry Kal. I didn't mean to upset you." She takes his hand and gently strokes the back of it with her thumb. She knows how deeply sensitive Kal is even if he tries not to show it.

Clark takes a breath. "I know. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry." His gaze drifts to the floor.

"You have nothing to apologise for Kal. It is Lois that needs to apologise."

"I doubt she'll be doing that anytime soon. I don't think she thinks she did anything wrong."

Clark rests his head on Diana's shoulder and she gently holds him. "I just thought she might actually be interested in me, the real me. Not the me that flies around in a red cape but it seems I was deluding myself. I guess I really am destined to end up alone."

"Nonsense Kal. You're not alone. You're never alone. I'm here. I'll always be here." She wants to say so much more than that. That she loves him. That his heart would be safe in her hands but he is in pain and this isn't the right time. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight against him. Diana wraps her arms around him and gives him the comfort she knows he needs right now.

Clark finds Diana's embrace comforting. He shouldn't be burdening her with this but he didn't know where else to turn and her words that she is here with him eased the pain. Diana is his best friend and to know that she will be here with him as he lives out the centuries of his life while everyone else dies is the only thing that makes the knowledge of his longevity bearable.

"So what will you do now?" Diana asks him.

"The only thing I can do. Tell Lois that we can't be together. I mean Superman will have to tell her…god I hate all this 2 identities stuff some days."

Diana rubs his back. "You're just having a bad day. It'll be alright."

"More like a bad few months. I'm telling you ever since Lois fed me her 'we need to have a break' casserole my life has just been crap."

Diana pulls back so she can look him in the face and is surprised to see him wiping a few stray tears off his face. She didn't know he was hurting this badly and she has a strong urge to fly to Metropolis and slap Lois…hard. "Clark I know you've had a bad day but surely everything hasn't been bad. I mean were there no good times with Lana and Lois?" she asks him in an attempt to ease his pain.

"I would categorise them as ok not good. Lana and I…that ended badly. I made a terrible mistake just before I ended it."

"What mistake?"

Oh Clark hadn't told Diana about that. "I, um, slept with her."

"Kal!" she admonishes totally shocked that he, of all people, would be so foolish.

Clark cringes. "I know. It was really stupid and she slapped me if that means anything to you."

"Not really since you couldn't feel it."

"I felt it Diana. Maybe not physically but I felt it," he says solemnly.

Diana takes a moment to cool her temper. Kal does sound genuinely sorry for what he did.

Clark sighs. "I don't know what I was thinking. Well actually that was the problem. I wasn't thinking. I let my libido take charge for once. I guess deep down I really am just a guy." Thinking back on it it wasn't even that special. Oh Lana was sweet and tender and out of necessity so was he but deep down he needs more passion than that.

"Diana. I am really sorry if I disappointed you. All I can say in my defence is that I'm not perfect. I do make mistakes."

"Kal," Diana starts to say. "I know you're not perfect. I never expect you to be so."

"Why not? Everyone else does," he says petulantly and then immediately regrets it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Kal. It's late. You've had a bad day and you're tired. Let us talk about this when you're in a better mood."

Clark nods. Diana is right. He stands up. "I'll go. I'm sorry if I've been a bother."

"Kal. You're never a bother. Now go home and get some sleep. I'll still be around when you wake up if you feel like talking."

"Ok. Thank you Diana." Clark then bends down and kisses her on the cheek. "You're a good friend," he tells her before he is off.

Wow Diana can't remember the last time Kal kissed her in any fashion. She places her hand up to his cheek at the lingering impression of his lips. A tiny kiss like that and she isn't mad at him anymore. Merciful Minerva. Does she have it bad. Well she should get to bed. She stands up and notices Kal's glasses are still on the table. Well she is sure he has a spare pair.

She glances out the balcony from which he left. She hopes he will be alright. His heart is quite fragile and she cannot believe Lois wanted him for his body. Saying that she wouldn't mind having his body pressed next to hers. She rolls her eyes. She cannot believe she just thought that. That is it. She is going to bed before any other lurid thoughts enter her head.

* * *

The next few days at work are unbelievably awkward. Clark doesn't know what to say to Lois exactly anymore. She has gone back to treating him the way she did before their whole dating fiasco. Well tonight he gets to endure even more awkwardness. Tonight Superman tells Lois that they can't have a relationship under any circumstances. It is clear from what she said she doesn't love him as Superman. She can't because she doesn't know him and she certainly doesn't love him as Clark Kent. Clark thinks she loves the thrill of being around Superman which is not the same thing as actually loving him although he thinks Lois believes it is.

That night Lois is pacing around her apartment. Superman had left her a message that he was coming. Finally! She was beginning to think he would never come round to realising what they have.

"Evening Lois."

Lois jumps. "Superman! Jesus. You spooked me."

"I'm sorry," Clark says striding in from Lois' balcony. Just because he is here to end their relationship doesn't excuse him from spooking her.

"So you left me a message," Lois says prompting him to speak.

"Yes. I've come to a decision about what you said. I'm sorry it has taken me so long. I've been busy."

"With what?" Lois asks.

"Personal issues."

"Like what?"

"That is my business Lois. I do have a life beyond what you know."

"I know. That is why I kept asking you to tell me who you are so we could have a more normal relationship."

"Is normal what you really want?" Clark asks sceptically.

"Of course it is."

"So if I was a normal guy with no super powers, that wouldn't affect your feelings for me?"

"But you're not a normal guy," Lois answers avoiding the question which Clark notices.

"Yes Lois I am. I work. I shop. I pay taxes. It is all rather…dull," he says using her word that she used to describe Clark.

Lois shrugs not understanding what Superman is driving at. "We all have to do that."

"Lois I think if you knew the real me you would be severely disappointed."

"No I wouldn't. How could I be? You're Superman."

Clark sighs. She doesn't get it. "No Lois. I'm not. Superman is a figment of my imagination. He is an idea. A symbol for people to look up to and be inspired to better themselves."

"Which they do."

"I hope they do Lois and I hope you will continue to so as well."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because these last few months, since you unilaterally decided we needed a break, have been very enlightening for me and I've concluded that you and I won't work."

"What!" Lois screeches outraged.

"You heard me," Clark says in a very calm voice.

"But I've done so much for you. Without me you wouldn't even have your name."

Clark can't believe it. She is trying to guilt him into a relationship. Well it is too late for that. "I never asked for a name," he points out to her. "All I wanted was to be known as a friend. Besides I have a name. Kal-El. You didn't give me it."

"So just like that you're ending it?"

"Yes I am," he states firmly.

Lois searches Superman's face looking for a tiny glimmer of doubt about what he is saying but she sees none. She just can't believe he is dumping her. Anger boils up within her. "There's someone else isn't there?" she accuses. After all that is the only explanation she can think of as to why he is dumping her.

Clark lets out a weary sigh. He should have figured she would think that because in no way in Lois' mind could it be her fault. "No Lois there isn't," he states firmly and calmly.

"Then explain this to me please?" she begs.

"I already told you Lois. You and I won't work. We're too different. I'm sorry it took me this long to realise it."

"I…I..," Lois can't say the words, can't even think of them because this makes no sense to her. She and Superman have this connection. She has always felt it and she thought he did as well. They've been through so much together and she has helped him out so many times and all she gets for that is him dumping her. He is…he is…an ungrateful pig. That's what he is. "Get out," she tells him, her voice low and dangerous.

Clark knows that tone and knows it is best if he stages a strategic retreat. He heads for the balcony. He stands there and turns to look at her. "I'm sorry if I have hurt you Lois. It was never my intention."

Lois grabs a plate and throws it at him. Clark deftly catches it and places it down before he flies off leaving a fuming Lois standing in her apartment. He hopes she won't do something stupid in her anger. What is he saying? She does stupid things whether she is angry or not. He guesses he should an eye on her just in case. From a discreet distance of course.

He lets out an even wearier sigh than he did in the apartment. That's both Lana and Lois gone as possible romances. The only remotely bright spots is that he thinks Lana might forgive him and remain his friend and he also thinks that Lois is still Clark Kent's friend. It's a good thing he never told her who he was. He shudders involuntary at the thought of what would have happened if she had known.

It looks like he is destined to end up alone after all.

_"What about Bachelorette number 2?"_

Oh for crying out loud. Can't that stupid voice leave him alone. Hasn't he messed up enough for one lifetime.

_"Deep down Clark, you know which one you want."_

Clark shakes his head. He is not listening to this. He pushes himself to fly faster hoping to find something to distract himself for a while and not even contemplate what that infernal voice is suggesting. He is not losing his friendship with Diana for any reason even if deep down a little voice tells him that he and Diana could be wonderful together.


	4. Chapter 3: Diana

Chapter 3: Diana

Diana arrives at the Watchtower to start her shift. It had been a few weeks since she had found Kal on her couch after his break up with Lois. They had talked infrequently about it. He had told her about when he went as Superman to end it and Lois had thrown a plate at him. He seemed very depressed over the whole thing and to her annoyance she couldn't seem to cheer him up. Her attention is caught by J'onn walking towards her holding the head of one of their training robots in his hand looking very unhappy and muttering in what she has come to recognise as Martian.

"J'onn what's the matter?" she asks.

"Superman," he answers curtly.

"Kal?"

J'onn holds up the robot head. "This is his handiwork. In the last month he has destroyed 50 of these."

Diana's eyebrows rise up. Kal is usually never so careless when he is training. He feels it is…rude to destroy League equipment.

J'onn continues his complaint over Superman's behaviour. "Every day lately he has been doing this and when I ask him what is wrong he won't say and also closes his mind to me. I am having regrets about teaching him how to shield his thoughts."

Diana finds it odd. He hadn't seemed that upset last time they talked. She frowns. He has obviously not been telling her what is truly troubling him and that makes her…well annoyed is a mild term for what she is feeling. "Where is he?" she asks J'onn.

"Destroying more of these," he says unhappily as he holds the head up.

"J'onn I may be a little late starting my shift," Diana informs him and then heads off to the training room.

"We'll manage!" J'onn shouts after her hoping to whatever god is listening that Diana can get to the root of what is bothering Superman.

Diana opens the door to the training room and immediately has to avoid a robot part flying at her head. Alright now she is more than annoyed. "Kal!" she yells.

Clark stops from destroying robots at the sound of that voice. What is she doing here? Clark takes a moment to get his feelings in check before he turns around to look at her. "Diana. What brings you here?" he asks cordially.

Diana folds her arms across her chest. "Finding out what the robots have done to make you so angry?"

"They haven't done anything. I'm just keeping in shape."

"By pulverising machines with the merest fraction of your strength?" she asks not very convinced.

Clark shrugs. "Not my fault we don't build them tougher."

Diana narrows her eyes. "I think you need a proper workout. Come with me," she says then turns and leaves.

Clark's curiosity gets the better of him and he follows. Destroying the robots wasn't helping anyway. He still had this empty feeling inside him. He had first noticed it the day he had ended it with Lois. He had gotten back home and went to bed and there it was. This annoying empty feeling that he can't quite describe and he doesn't know how to fill so he distracted himself from it instead. Hence the broken robots.

He follows Diana to the Transporter. "I thought you had a shift?" he queries.

"I do but J'onn said they could cope without me. For now I'm going to help you. Now get up here."

Clark is very confused but he obeys and stands next to her. Next thing there is is the usual tingling of the Transporter beam and then he finds himself in the middle of what looks like Kansas actually. They are alone in the middle of the nowhere. "Why are we here?" he asks her.

Diana removes her Tiara and her lasso and places them on the ground and assumes a fighting stance.

"Diana what are you doing?"

"I told you I was going to see you get a proper workout. You have a problem with that Kent."

Kent!? She never uses that name. "Why are you calling me Kent?" he asks getting more puzzled by her odd behaviour by the minute.

"It is your name is it not?" she retorts.

"Well yes it is but you never use it no matter how many times I ask you to."

Diana shrugs slightly. "Maybe I decided it is time for a change."

Clark feels sad and the emptiness in him grows larger. He may ask her to use his human name but secretly he loves the way she says his Kryptonian name with her soft, melodic voice. Clark's introspection costs him as Diana attacks him and promptly throws him down on his back. "Hey! That was cheating. I wasn't ready," he protests.

Diana places her foot on his chest hard. So hard in fact that Clark can actually feel the point of her heel dig into his chest. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me what is bothering you and I'll play fair," she offers him.

Clark shoves her foot aside and stands up. "There is nothing bothering me."

Diana shrugs. "Very well then," she says and then attacks him again without warning. Clark is a little more prepared this time but it takes only a few moves until he is back on the ground again.

Clark stands back up. This is quickly getting tiresome. Diana tries to attack him again but Clark counters her this time. He isn't sure why she is being so aggressive but if she wants to do it this way then he can do it this way as well.

* * *

3 hours later and Clark and Diana are locked together in a hold each trying to shift the other without much luck. They are both sweaty and bruised. This little sparring session having turned into one of their most aggressive ever.

"So," Diana say through gritted teeth as she strains with effort to move Kal, "You going to tell me what is bothering you now?"

"I told you," Clark says with great annoyance. Diana had been asking him that repeatedly. "Nothing is bothering me."

"Liar!" she spits in his face.

Clark summons some extra energy and gets the upper hand on Diana and manages to wrestle her to the ground where he pins her down with his weight. "Superman doesn't lie."

"He isn't here Kal. It is just you and me," she says while struggling to shift him off of her.

_"Go on Clark. Tell her. Deep down you know what you want."_

"Shut up!" Clark yells at the voice.

Diana wonders who exactly Kal is shouting at but whoever it is has distracted him and she uses this moment to roll him over and pin him down. "Now maybe you'll tell me what is wrong with you because I'm not letting you up till you do."

Clark scoffs. "You seriously think you can hold me?" he says with scorn. "Nothing can hold me," he now says with arrogance.

Diana softens her voice. "Kal. Please don't shut me out. I'm your friend and I'm concerned about you."

Clark looks up into her beautiful blue eyes and the wall he has built around his feelings collapses. "I'm empty," he confesses.

"Empty?" she asks with confusion.

Clark frowns trying to think of a better way to describe it. "I don't know how to explain it. I feel like some part of me is missing so I'm empty inside. I'm not sure this makes any sense."

"Actually it does," Diana says with such sadness Clark can't help but notice.

"You?" he queries.

She nods. It was that feeling when she was growing up that drove her to one day leave her home and see the outside world because she knew whatever was missing inside her couldn't be found on Themyscira.

"But why would you feel like that? It isn't like you're destined to end up alone," he says and then immediately wishes he the ground beneath him would swallow him up.

Diana looks at Kal and realises he didn't mean to say that and now the pain and hurt is so clear in his eyes. "Kal. We talked about this before. I'm here for you."

Clark has long ago stopped trying to get Diana off of him. "It is not the same Diana. I want someone to wake up in bed with everyday. Someone to hold and comfort when they're sad and who will do the same for me. Someone who can ease this ache inside me that has existed since the day I found out I was the only one left."

Diana's heart bleeds at the pain and longing in his voice. Gods she wants to do something that will make him feel better. Anything. It hurts her to see him like this.

_"Kiss him!"_

What was that voice she heard? Diana looks around for a second but sees no-one. It had to be her imagination but as she looks down on Kal looking so vulnerable an irresistible urge to kiss him and take his pain away surges through her. She lowers her head and presses her lips to his not knowing if this is in the least way wise.

Clark's eyes widen in shock at the feel of Diana's lips on his. God they hadn't shared a kiss in years and now he remembers why he had avoided it. Her lips are so impossibly soft and warm that once you taste them you are hopelessly lost. He can feel her tongue gently probing at his lips. He knows if he gives her what she wants he will be lost to her utterly and so will their friendship. He pushes her off. "Diana…we can't."

"Why not?" she asks bluntly.

"Diana. We've been here before and we both agreed it was for the best that we remain only friends."

That is right she did. She had just come to Man's world and she was naïve in the way of things and the feelings she had for Kal were new and scary so she ran away from them but that was a long time ago and she has had lots of time to think about that time and reach a new conclusion. "Kal. I think maybe I was wrong."

Clark blinks. He hadn't expected her to say that. He had thought she would hear him and they could put this down to the adrenaline of fighting. Before he can say anything though Diana's lips are one more pressed to his only this time with much more force. An involuntary moan escapes him and his hands move of their own volition and wrap themselves around her pulling her down closer against his body. Oh god what are they doing? "Diana. Please stop," he pleads hoarsely.

"You want this too Kal. I can feel it."

Clark shuts his eyes. His body has reacted to her being there in the very normal way male bodies react to having a beautiful female body laying on top of them. He can't do this though. "Diana. I can't. We tried this before. It can't work."

"Why not?" she demands to know once more.

Clark open his eyes to find her staring down with intensity he has never seen in her eyes. "Because…" he starts to say.

"Because what Kal?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you."

Diana jaw drops in shock. He actually thinks that!?

Good Clark thinks at Diana's reaction. Maybe now she will see sense and get off of him. He can't believe he nearly threw their friendship away…his thoughts are cut off by Diana kissing him even more passionately than before.

By the gods he is an idiot and Diana is going to show him how wrong he is. He is more than good enough for her. She continues to kiss him, and by now she has notices he is kissing her back, until her lungs are burning and she has to either stop or pass out. She takes the stop option and pulls back. As she desperately draws breath she can see Kal is doing the same.

"Diana what are you doing?" Clark asks breathlessly.

"You're an idiot!" she says back still breathless herself.

"What?"

"You heard me Kal-El. You are an idiot."

"Do I get an explanation of why I am an idiot?"

"Not good enough for me!?" she says in incredulous disbelief. "Where in the name of Olympus did you get that idea?"

"Um it was pretty simple really. You're a princess. I'm a farmer's son. Therefore that makes you out of my league."

Diana throws her hands up in exasperation and gets to her feet. She starts pacing around him as he too stands up. "You are an idiot Kal."

"You've said that already."

"And I'll say it again and again and again and how ever many times it takes till you get that foolish notion out of your head."

She doesn't understand Clark can plainly see. "Diana. I care for you. You are my best friend but I don't fit into your world. I never will."

Diana comes to a realisation "That is why you ended it all those years ago."

Clark nods.

Diana takes a moment more before continuing. "Did you feel something for me back then that was more than friendship?"

Clark nods once more afraid to say the words.

"And now? What do you feel now because you kissed me back there. I felt it so don't bother denying it."

Clark won't deny it. He can't. He did kiss her back. He couldn't help himself. She was kissing him and he was lost in her just as he feared he would be. Just like he was the first time he kissed her on their first date. He has always felt so drawn to her and it scared him. For a man who is so use to being in total control being with her makes him feel out of control so he did the only thing he could and limited their relationship to friendship. "Diana. I can't do this. Please don't make me."

Diana walks right up to him so she is literally inches away. "Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?" she asks him.

"Of you. Of my feelings for you. Of," he hesitates and drops his gaze to the ground. "Of loving you," he says at barely a whisper.

Diana gently places her finger under his chin and raises his head so he looks her in the eye. "Kal," she says so incredibly softly. "I'm afraid too."

Clark looks at her slightly puzzled. "Of what?" he asks her.

"That something will happen to one of us before I can tell you how much you mean to me. Before I can tell you how much I love you."

Something strange goes off inside Clark at her words. The long buried feelings he has for her burst forth and suddenly the emptiness within him is gone. "I'm sorry," he says.

Diana thinks he means he is sorry but he can't return her feelings. "I understand," she says sadly and turns away trying to stop the tears that threaten her eyes.

Clark grabs her hand and pulls her into him. He wraps an arm around her waist. "No I'm sorry I didn't say this to you years ago. Diana. I love you." This time it is he that kisses her and a strong overwhelming feeling swells up inside Diana. Tears run down her face but they are ones of happiness.

The kiss eventually stops when they are both close to collapse due to lack of oxygen. They stand there nose to nose breathing heavily and Clark feathers little tiny kisses onto Diana's lips. "I'm sorry it took this long Diana. You're right. I am an idiot."

Diana smiles brightly. "Yes you are," she says in confirmation.

Clark smiles back. "Good. I'm glad we sorted that out. Now what?"

"Well I don't know about you but I would like to go home and get these bruises looked at."

Oh Clark had forgotten about those. His had almost faded away completely in the sunlight but hers won't have healed yet. Well he can't have that so with one quick motion he picks her up in his powerful arms.

"Kal! What are you doing?"

"Taking you home so I can treat your bruises."

Diana looks at him in great surprise. "Kal. You are aware that I'll have to take my armour off."

Clark smiles boyishly. "That's the bit I'm looking forward to," he says with an unmistakable desire in his eyes before he takes off and for once Diana simply lets him.

* * *

The next day is coming to an end and for once J'onn is delighted to say it has been a day where Superman has not wrecked anything. The Transporter activates and Superman appears for his shift and J'onn has to look twice. His permanent scowl is gone and he is smiling a smile J'onn isn't sure he has ever seen on Superman's face.

"J'onn!" Clark greets his friend warmly and proceeds to actually give him a hug.

"Superman. You are in a good mood," J'onn observes.

"Yes I am," Clark happily admits. "And I would just like to apologise for my behaviour these last few weeks. If there is anything I can do to make up for it let me know."

J'onn is totally dumbstruck. What did Diana say to him yesterday to perform this miracle transformation? "I accept your apology Kal. I am just glad to see you in a better mood."

"Yeah me too. Anyway I should get going. I have a shift to perform. See ya!" Clark says cheerfully.

J'onn watches him leave in utter amazement. "Diana. You are a miracle worker," he says to no-one.

* * *

The next night Lana is getting home from her shift at the restaurant she works at. It may not be the most glamorous work but it pays the bills. She steps out of her car and goes to relieve her babysitter when she hears a familiar whooshing sound. She turns round and standing there is Clark. Now she was still mad at him after what he did but he had been gently prodding at her to speak to him and she might find it in herself to forgive him one day. "Clark. Why are you here?" she asks him.

Clark shoots her a timid smile. "Lana I won't take much of your time but I need to say something to you if you'll let me."

Lana gestures for him to continue.

"I'm an idiot and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I hope you will believe me when I said I really did want to date you when I first asked you out. Looking back I should have ended it sooner because as beautiful and as lovely a person as you are Lana we aren't ever going to be a couple. I'm sorry I hurt you before I realised that."

Ok. That Lana was not expecting. Sure he had apologised several times and admitted he had made a mistake but to actually hear him confess that he is an idiot is a bit of a surprise. Not that she disagrees with him because she doesn't. "So what do you want from me Clark?"

"Nothing," he says horrified that she thinks that. "Nothing Lana. I don't want anything. I would like us to be friends but that decision I leave entirely in your hands along with the belief that there is enough goodness in your heart to forgive me. Well that was everything I wanted to say so I'll stop keeping you from your son. Goodnight Lana."

Clark turns to leave but Lana stops him. "Clark. Wait."

Clark stops. "Yes."

"Um what happened with Lois? Your parents mentioned you went out a few times."

"Yeah we did," he confirms.

Lana is puzzled by how little emotion there is in his voice. He said that like he was confirming some boring fact. "What happened?"

"Lois turned out not to be the person I thought she was. Did you know she started dating Richard White recently?"

Lana shakes her head. "No."

Clark shrugs. "I feel sorry for him." Clark's voice drops to a whisper. "Rebound guy," he tells Lana.

Lana frowns up in puzzlement.

"I dumped her," he tells Lana.

"You ok with that?" she asks him.

"Sure. Lois and I are done, finished, finito. I found someone much better. Funny thing is that she was there all the time right under my nose. Well I have to go. See ya Lana." With that Clark whooshes off leaving a rather stunned Lana wondering just who he is on about that was right under his nose.

* * *

The next day at the Planet. "Smallville."

Clark swings his chair round to find Lois standing behind him. "Yes Lois. Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering if you're alright with me dating Richard?" she queries.

Gee it only took her a week to ask him about that. "Why wouldn't I be Lois? It's your life. You can live it how you want," he says rather acerbically.

"Well I thought you might be angry at me," she says defensively.

Cark sighs. "No Lois. I'm not. I just misinterpreted what you wanted. It's fine. I was a little steamed I'll admit but I've moved past that."

"So we're still friends?" she asks hopefully. She doesn't want to lose Clark's friendship.

"Sure Lois. We're still friends."

Lois smiles and before Clark would have given anything for one of those smiles but not any longer. Not when he has a woman whose smile is brighter than the sun and has more effect on him than the real sun has on his solar charged body.

"So as friends do you want to go have a drink tonight after work?" she asks him.

"I would love to normally Lois but I'm afraid I can't."

"What? Why not?" she asks before a reason hits her. "You have a story don't you and you were trying to investigate without me. I can't believe you would do that. We're partners."

Clark waits for a moment to make sure she is finished with her rant. "You done?"

Lois nods. "I can't go out with you Lois because I have a previous engagement."

"What engagement?"

"My private life Lois is my private life."

Lois tries to read Clark's face. "You have a date?" she says with utter disbelief.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asks her.

"Well I just thought…"

Oh Clark figures out what she thought. She thought he would still be broken up over her. "Well I'm not Lois. Disappointed?"

"No. Of course not. I'm glad you're getting out there Smallville. I was almost beginning to think you were gay."

Riiight. That is why he dated her, because he's gay. "Well if you'll excuse me Lois I have a story to write up." Clark then turns back to his computer.

"Oh. Sure," she says as she walks away a little upset that Clark could be over her so soon. Generally she leaves more of an impression.

Clark listens to Lois walk off. He had apologised to Lana last night because after he and Diana had realised their feelings for each other he needed to put some closure on the mistakes he had made lately. He sure as hell wasn't apologising to Lois because for once he wasn't in the wrong apart from misjudging what she wanted from him. Anyway he should get back to his work. He needs to finish early. He has a surprise he needs to set up for Diana.

* * *

Diana finishes another meeting late. Sometimes being ambassador was a lot of work she could live without. She gets up to her quarters and opens the door to find the lights out but the place lit with numerous candles.

"Do you like it?" Clark asks her coming up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against his body.

"Kal. It's beautiful," she tells him very touched that he went through so much effort.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Diana doesn't respond but just takes a moment to enjoy Kal's embrace. She had dreamed about this for so long she is almost afraid that this is a dream.

"I made dinner," he tells her.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I needed to. I needed you to know how sorry I am for all those years I denied my feelings for you. I need you to know how much I love you."

Diana turns round in his arms to face him. She looks at his face lit only in candle light. By the gods he is beautiful. She takes her hand and strokes his cheek and watches him close his eyes and melt into her touch. For a man supposedly made of steel he was remarkably sensitive to her touch.

Clark takes a moment to luxuriate in Diana's touch. God how could he have denied himself this for so long. That day they sparred something inside him changed. He now realises that he has probably always loved her but never felt worthy of her. He sill isn't but he can't fight his feelings any longer. He wants her so much. He loves her more than he has ever loved everyone. It amazes him how quickly he has come to that conclusion.

"I love you Clark."

His eyes snap open and he smiles at her. "You called me Clark," he says with a kind of awe that she would use that name.

Diana smiles back at him. "Problem with that?"

"No. I was just surprised. You never use it when we're alone."

"Clark. I love you the man. I always have. It never bothered me that you came from a humble background. I have met enough pampered princes over the years to know that the qualities you gained from your upbringing are what make you truly remarkable."

"And you princess are simply remarkable," he says back before he lowers his head and kisses her.

_"So which Bachelorette will you choose? Number 1, number 2 or number 3?"_

"Number 2," Clark mumbles in answer to the voice.

Diana breaks the kiss. "What?" she asks at his mumblings.

"Nothing," he answers her with a smile. "Now how about dinner?"

* * *

Author's Note: I have an epilogue for this where Clark finds out the source of that mysterious voice. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Clark finds himself back on the Dating Game but this time he is alone. No audience. No Bachelorette 1, 2 or 3. Just him.

"So you finally picked Number 2 did you?" The voice of the announcer asks him. It's strange. The voice sounds more familiar now. Like he has heard it before.

"Yes I did," Clark answers back.

"Have a nice dinner?" the voice asks sounding more familiar all the time.

"Yes we did," Clark answers. Nice because he had been having it with Diana. He should have worked out that she was the one for him. There were few other people he could do something with as simple as having dinner and that would make it so special. In fact maybe it was only Diana that could do that.

"Glad to here it blue boy!"

Clark spins round and floating there at his eye level is, what would seem to an outside observer, a tiny man in a purple suit wearing a derby hat. "Mr Mxyzptlk?"

"Well it ain't the tooth fairy," the imp from the fifth dimension says.

"The dream, the voice I kept hearing, it was all you," Clark realises.

Mr Mxyzptlk blows on his finger nails. "I don't like to boast but basically yeah it was all me."

Clark didn't get this at all. Mr Mxyzptlk's sole purpose in life, so it seemed to Clark, was to make his life hell by playing these never ending practical jokes on him until Clark banishes him back to the fifth dimension by tricking him into saying or spelling his name backwards. The events that had happened lately just weren't his style. "Why?" Clark asks simply.

"I figured I owed you one."

"Me? For what?"

"For helping me get back together with the missus."

Oh Clark remembered that. Mr Mxyzptlk and his wife Gsptlsnz had split and she had decided to get over her husband by hitting on Superman. God what a week that was. It is very hard to fend off the advances of an all powerful being from the fifth dimension when she can look like any woman you can imagine and do literally anything. In the end Clark's only hope to be rid of her was to get her and Mr Mxyzptlk back together which he somehow did though it was not easy.

"But the dream, the voice. How did that help me?"

Mr Mxyzptlk conjures up a chair and sits himself down while still floating in the air. "Well you see Supes it goes like this. I saw Lois' little break up dinner with you and decided you needed some romantic advice so that night while you were asleep I entered your head and rooted around a bit. By the way you seriously need to spring clean up there sometime. Anyway like I was saying I rooted around to examine your feelings as it pertains to Lois and discovered the other 2 loves of your life. My rooting around manifested itself as the dream you had. So I was looking around and found out that deep down you always knew which one you loved. You had just let yourself get distracted by some foolish notion of unworthiness as it pertained to her. Not very bright are ya?"

"Can we get past the insulting me part?"

"But that's the best part," Mr Mxyzptlk points out. Clark rolls his eyes and groans.

"Alright, aright. Keep your shirt on. Sheesh. Seriously Supes. Learn to lighten up. Anyway as I was saying I saw that you had become distracted so I decided to give you a nudge in the right direction."

Clark's face puzzles up in confusion.

"The sudden urge to kiss Lana in the barn for example."

"That was you?"

Mr Mxyzptlk grins triumphantly. "You bet. I realised you needed to date her to see how hideously dull she is. Even you found her dull and considering how dull you are that is saying something."

Clark shakes his head. Why is standing here being insulted? "So what about Lois?" he asks wanting to move on.

"Oh yes Lois. Well she isn't dull. I'll give her that but take it from a married man that she isn't the kind of woman you give your heart to. She has too many parental issues which have left her emotionally shallow." Mr Mxyzptlk makes a face like he has had personal experience of that.

"That's a little harsh," Clark says in defence of Lois.

"Always the good guy aren't you. Always trying to see the best in people but you know it's true. True, deep feelings have Lois running for the hills. I knew all it would take is a few dates and even you would see that so I prodded you into asking her out and the rest as they say is history."

Clark doesn't want to think back on that. "With Diana you said deep down I knew what I wanted and you were right. It was her I wanted. I've wanted her for the first moment I saw her."

"Of course I was right," Mr Mxyzptlk says sounding a little insulted that any suggestion to the contrary could be made. "In that case, however, she needed a little nudging to help you see the light."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think she kissed you?"

"You were watching!" Clark exclaims horrified that they were being watched.

"I've been watching you for months Clark and I must say a lot of it I found quite funny. Not as funny as when I pay my visits but still amusing." Mr Mxyzptlk stands up, still floating and the chair he was sitting on vanishes. He rolls up his sleeves and balls up his hands into fists in an attacking stance. "And now that I have sorted out your love life it's time for us to go another few rounds blue boy."

Clark sighs and holds his hands up in a gesture for Mr Mxyzptlk to wait for a minute. "Alright. Alright but can we do this when I'm actually awake."

Mr Mxyzptlk shrugs. "Ok I'll give you a few hours of beauty sleep and then the games will begin once more."

"Yeah yeah I know," Clark says wearily. "Until I get you to say your name."

"No! Say my name backwards! You have to get me to say it backwards!" Mr Mxyzptlk says outraged that Superman has forgotten already.

"I have to get you to say what?" Clark asks pretending he doesn't know what the imp is on about.

"Kltpzyxm! Kltpzyxm!" he yells. "God you're thick," he says a little exasperated.

Clark smirks as Mr Mxyzptlk realises what he did. "Oh no. I'll get you for this!" Mr Mxyzptlk screams as he vanishes back to the fifth dimension and Clark chuckles. He can't believe that still works after all these years.

* * *

Clark awakens in bed still chuckling. Suddenly two strong feminine arms come over from behind him and Diana's head rests on his side. "What's so funny?" she asks him.

Clark shakes his head while still laughing softly. "Oh I'll tell you in the morning."

Diana peers at the clock. "It is morning," she points out.

Clark rolls round and gathers Diana into his arms. After dinner their long built up sexual tension finally overwhelmed them and they had ended up making love in Diana's bed. It had been all Clark had ever dreamed of and so much more as he had been able to physically let himself go for the first time in his life. "I'm sorry about your bed by the way," he mentions. They are in fact lying on the mattress amongst the shattered remains of Diana's bed.

Diana smiles at the memory. She hadn't even noticed that they had broken it until after they had finally finished making love. Being with Kal had been so overwhelming that she thinks an atomic bomb could have exploded right outside and she doubts she would have noticed it. "It's ok. Although you can explain it to my mother."

"No thanks. I would rather go another few rounds with Doomsday than face your mother."

Diana is caught between amusement at Kal's fear of her mother and the memory of the pain and anguish his death at the hands of Doomsday caused her.

"Diana?" Clark inquires at her silence.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The time you died. Gods Kal. That was the worst day of my life and I wasn't even there to help you."

"Good. I'm glad you weren't."

"What do you mean?" she ask him.

"Diana. Doomsday was a monster. He would have killed you without a thought and I could never have lived with myself if that had happened."

Diana snuggles up tighter to him. "Promise me you'll never do that again."

"What? Die?"

Diana nods in response.

"I have no plans to and if it is true that the laws of human death don't apply to me then you will probably be stuck with me for a long, long time to come."

Diana smiles at that thought. Being immortal had meant she had accepted that she would lose people she knew and loved but the thought that Kal might spend eternity with her, as now her lover, was simply too good to be true. "It's a shame."

"What is?"

"That we never found out what either of us is truly capable of last night."

Clark's eyebrows rise. "Diana. You are aware that if we had done that we would have probably demolished the building."

Diana grins wickedly. "Yeah but it would have been fun."

"Well if you're so desperate to know we could get a weekend off sometime and go up to the Fortress."

Diana notices that a certain part of Kal is up already. "Yeah that sounds good but I think you would like some fun right now."

"Well if you're offering," he jests.

Diana moves to straddle him and begins rubbing her hands over his chest and he moans in response. "God Diana I love you."

"I love you as well Kal," she tells him as she bends down and kisses him.

Clark savours the taste and the feel of her hands on his skin and how she feels under his hands. The incredible silky smoothness that is very inch of her. He has to say that in this 'Dating Game' he definitely picked the right one in the end and for a second he could swear he hears an audience applaud loudly but soon forgets about it to get back to making love to the true love of his life.

* * *

"Do we have to watch this!?" Mr Mxyzptlk complains to his wife as they watch Superman and Wonder Woman on a mock up television in their home in the fifth dimension.

"Aw Mxy. Aren't you happy that you got them together?" Gsptlsnz asks.

"No," he sulks due to the fact Superman tricked him…again!

Gsptlsnz smiles and grabs her husband and lays a kiss on him. "Well it makes me happy to know that the man who got us back together is happy. And when I'm happy it makes me want to make you happy."

Mr Mxyzptlk smiles as he realise what she means. "Gspy. Did I mention how much I love you?"

"Why don't you show me?" she says as she takes the effort to walk off in a seductive manner.

Mr Mxyzptlk glances at the tv. "I'll get back at you later," he tells the screen meaning Superman before he goes chasing after his wife. He thinks that maybe today hasn't been such a bad day after all.

The End.


End file.
